El cuaderno de japón
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: Porque había un cuaderno que todos compartían, en el cual, estaban todos sus secretos. Ese cuaderno era sus raras platicas. Han pasado 5 años y... Kiku sabía que tenía que dejar el pasado detrás... Pero algunas cosas no es fácil dejarlas.


**Hiker: Perdón atrasarme, mi ojo me dolía a morir. **

**Roy: Y aquí está.**

**Hiker: Parece que el summary no quedo como yo quería. Pero da igual.**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV V.**

Han pasado 5 años. Yo ya no soy el niño que era antes. He crecido, soy maduro… Pero no puedo, por alguna razón, tirar ese cuaderno que yo mismo le dibuje la portada, algo que yo inicie…

-Entiendo ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Mi nombre es… Kiku Honda. Tengo 24 años. Trabajo como mangaka en jefe. Por si no lo notaron soy japonés ¿Cómo es que me entiende? Si me permite…

-Adelante.-

Le contare mi historia.

-Pero de preferencia lea el cuaderno antes-.

Estaba por darle el cuaderno pero entonces sonó el timbre indicando que tenía que irme.

-Lo siento Sr. Honda. Creo que será la próxima sesión si no le molesta.-

-No es un problema.-

Salí de la oficina y vi el cuaderno en mis manos. Podía sentir el polvo y la suciedad en él, estaba en mal estado pero sabía que aún se leía. Lo abrí soplándole al polvo.

_Que nostalgia…_

| * Solo platicas.*

|Nihon: Arthur-san ¿Tiene la tarea del 2do bloque?

|England: ¡Soy Inglaterra! Por cierto, ¿No la hiciste?

|Nihon: Perdón iggyrisu-san, es porque no la pude terminar en mi hogar.

|America: ¡Y de paso me la pasas a mí, Arthie!

|England: ¡Hazla por ti mismo!

|America: ¡NOOO! ¡Yo solo quería una simple tarea! –Se ve un rayón.

|Ελλάδα: ¿Tarea?

|Italia: ¡Ve! ¿Dejaron tarea?

|España: ¿Alguien quiere churros?

|Pomodoro: ¡No puedes darlos por la hoja genio!

|España: ¿Por qué tomate en italiano? O.o

|Pomodoro: Feliciano me quito Italia.

|England: Pues conviértete en Italia del Sur.

|America: ¡Eres un genio Arthie!

|England: ¡Por supues-! ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

|Italia: ¡Veee! ¡VA A EXPLOTAR!

|Nihon: Dudo que lo haga.

|España: ¡Rápido! ¡Quítenle el cuaderno!

|England: ¡Los matare! ¡Y a ti más Antonio! Bloody hell!

|Россия: ¿Quieren ser uno conmigo?

|Беларусь: ¡Yo, hermano!

|España: Creo que algo que da más miedo que la cocina de Arthur es Ivan…

| Россия: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, da?

|España: ¡Nada nadita!

Suspir. Pase la hoja y vio el dibujo que Alfred hizo. Seguí pasando hojas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

OCTUBRE.

|Alfred: ¡Arthie! ¿Tú disfraz es de una hada? –Solo curiosidad –.

|Arthur: Ye- ¡Digo no!

|Alfred: ¿De pirata del Caribe?

|Arthur: ¿Cómo sabes de los disfraces que me iba a poner?

|Lovino: Te los pones cada año.

|Lukas: Y por decir cada año se refiere a TODOS los años consecutivos.

|Antonio: De hecho hasta saliste en el periódico la última vez.

|Francis: Si no me equivoco, fue porque te emborrachaste tanto que golpeaste a un camarógrafo.

|Gilbert: ¡Oh! ¿Tú también lo viste Fran?

|Francis: ¡Por supuesto, _mon amour!_

|Mathias: Y Gilbert, ¿Te vestirás de pollo de nuevo?

|Gilbert: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ese es para Gilbirt!

|Lukas: No me digas que te vistes de monje ¡Ese era mi disfraz!

|Roderich: Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué de monjes?

|Gilbert: ¡No es de monje! ¡Es sacerdote!

|Lukas: ¡Es lo mismo!

|Gilbert: ¡Claro que no!

|Elizabetha: Al final no le contestaron, Roderich.

|Roderich: La falta de modales escritos me impresiona.

|Feliciano: Tal vez deberíamos dejar de pelear y comer pasta, ve.

|Lovino: Y tomates.

|Feliciano: Y tomates, ve.

|Mathias: No es por enojarte pero diciendo "ve" se siente que vas a decir ¡Pikachu ve!

|Feliciano: Oh! ¡Mi disfraz es de Ash! ¿Quién quiere ser Pikachu, ve?

|Mathias: ¡YOOOOOOOOOOO!

|Lukas: ¡Tu ya tienes disfraz de vikingo!

|Mathias: Oh, es cierto. ¡El Rey no puede ser Pikachu!

|Alfred: ¡Me gustaría decir yo!

|Arthur: Te veras ridículo con el traje del Capitán América!

|Elizabetha: Tengo una idea.

|Kiku: ¿Tiene que ver con disfraz grupal?

|Elizabetha: Me conoces tan bien.

|Kiku: ¿De qué trata?

|Francis: ¿Disfraz grupal?

|Antonio: En mis tiempos no existía eso.

|Lovino: Ni que fueras tan viejo.

|Antonio: AW! Te preocupas por mí.

|Lovino: ¡Claro que no!

|Ivan: ¿Quién quiere jugar Saw conmigo?

|Cri…Cri… Cri…

|Katyushka: No los asustes, hermano.

|Francis: Oh, Katy. Cuanto tiempo ¿Crees que podamos ir por un helado más tarde?

|Ivan: Ella rechaza totalmente tu propuesta. Porque si le haces algo, su hermano te hará algo **horrible.**

|Francis: O-okey… Me da gusto no estar hablando cara a cara.

|Arthur: Hablando de cara a cara. Parece que no tenemos vida al hablar en este cuaderno.

|Kiku: Es solo un cuaderno de platica, recuerdo o como te lo tomes, Arthur-san.

|Heracles: En un futuro querrás este cuaderno.

|Alfred: Arthur, eres tan malo con el cuaderno!

|Lukas: Ahora que lo pienso quedamos en un disfraz grupal.

|Natasha: ¿Idea de Elizabetha?

|Gilbert: Sippy.

|Toris: Bueno… Creo que deberían volver a sus quehaceres.

|Feliks: ¡No seas aburrido Toris! ¡Cuéntame más, Eli!

|Elizabetha: Nos vemos en el salón secreto. Tú igual, Kiku.

|Toris: Ya me perdí.

|Alfred: Igual yo. ¿Qué salón secreto? ¿Cómo jamás me entere?

Pase más hojas y vi el último año que estuvimos con el cuaderno.

DICIEMBRE.

|Tino: ¿Qué quieren para navidad esta vez?

|Gilbert: ¡Un hermanito para Gilbird! ¡Igual de awesome que él! –Se ve esta parte picoteada.

|Francis: No molestes a Gilbird, Gilbo.

|España: Ese pajarito sí que es celoso.

|Berwald: Creo que ya cambiaron el tema.

|Alfred: ¡Oh dios! ¡El jefe de los nórdicos! ¡ARTHIE!

|Arthur: 1ro, no estás en un juego como para decir eso. 2do, ¡No me llames así!

|Lovino: Mamma mia! ¡Hoy es día navideño!

|Tino: Hablando de todo esto. ¿Han visto a Emil?

|Alfred: Con Liang.

|Arthur: Con Liang.

|Lukas: Con Liang.

|Berwald: Con Liang.

|Tino: Okey, ya entendí que está con Liang…

|Liang: ¿Yo qué?

|Feliks: Lee la conversación.

|Liang: Oh… Aquí está.

|Emil: ¿Quién te paso el cuaderno?

|Liang: Llego volando a mis manos, literalmente.

|Emil: Oh… ¿Y quién lo lanzo?

|Liang: Sepa Dios quien fue.

|Mei: ¡Kiku hará fiesta navideña!

|Gilbert: ¡Pachanga!

|Francis: ¡Fiesta!

|Ludwig(¨): Asique este es el cuaderno. ¿Por qué tiene dibujos de dinosaurios?

|Arthur: Alfred que no supera su infancia.

|Alfred: Kamekameha!

|Arthur: ¿Viste?

|Ivan: Ya tenía la impresión de que Ludwig no había aparecido, da?

|Feliciano: Ludwig, ve!

|Ivan: ¿Por qué te impresionas, da? Está al lado tuyo, da?

|Ludwig: Ivan tiene raz- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

|Ivan: Tengo mis contactos.

Mire por última vez el cuaderno. Tengo 24 años, debo madurar. Agarre el cuaderno dispuesto a tirarlo pero…

-¿Qué… estás haciendo?- Me voltee y…

-¿Heracles-san?

-Si no lo quieres… dame lo… a mí.-

-No es que no lo quiera…-Me quito el cuaderno.

-Yo lo cuidare por ti.-Heracles se alejo despidiéndose. El cuaderno ya no estaba conmigo.

Sonreí, sonreí y me puse a reír. Llore, seguí sonriendo… Lo último que pude decirle fue un simple...

_Muchas Gracias._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV. **

**Hiker: Y HAY ¡! LAS TORRES DE (8)-La abofetean.**

**Roy: ¡Y así terminamos nuestro querido fic!**

**Hiker: ¡Mi querido fic, mi amigo Royer!**

**Roy: No soy Royer… ._.**

**Marth: ¡Y asi nos despedimos!**

**Flik-Hastaotra.**

"**- ¿Era Ludwing o Ludwig?**


End file.
